His Circumstance
by theautumnpoet
Summary: Eiri's point of view. What happens when Shuichi is not beside him for a week.


Author's Notes:

This is another rendition of my insanity. The idea is humurously given by dearest Req, thank you again and yes I did not forget to place you on my notes for credits on this story. To warn the readers, the whole snippet is Eiri's point of view, to warn and has lime content.

Well, enjoy if you will

Chrys.

**His Circumstance**

The _matter_ was not settled until Wednesday when Shu, brat that he is, stomped and declared (my most recent addition to the "Shu's most used phrases" Manual), "I hate you" before rushing towards my room, ransacking the closets and dumping his clothes ungracefully into his luggage. To season his drama, he stormed off and out of the apartment without a goodbye or a backward glance.

Except when he forgot that he left his favorite sneakers in the shoe rack, but that's off the record.

I gave him, shall we say, an hour or more to eventually cool his head and decide that life without me was impossible. So I got up from the table where our argument was fought with me, if I remember correctly, staying quiet the entire time while my _koibito_ was screaming, ranting, and raving about the _matter_. I decided to go back to work before my publisher phones to pester me with my novel's due date.

The problem was, after three chapters and a half, Shuichi did not come back. Maybe the _matter_ was a bit more serious than I warranted. I backtracked and calculated a day or two.

_He will come back, eventually._

Assured by the thought, I went back to the problem of my novel.

It was very simple a problem, really. I had no doubt that I was right. Shuichi was very predictable.

Three nights after, I was forced to believe that my assumption of my partner was completely wrong and that he was truly hurt by my silence, and perhaps it would have been better if I had acquiesced to his demand of an apology. I paused, startled by my chain of thought. If the situation was an essay I would have proofread it and marked my mistakes in green, but it was not. The key word was : **Apology**.

To express a regret for a wrong. (Thank you Mr. Webster)

It was a possibility, my apologizing, and it would have been easier too if I did but I am Yuki Eiri, the epitome of the ultimate Seme, if my ratings prove me right. With this truth to ponder on I don't think that apologizing, meaning lowering yourself to someone, was an option. It would completely shock my fans and destroy my bad ass, suave, cool, and calculating image.

I can't remember having any sleep during the nights to come, hell I doubt I even remembered coming across the word "sleep". I tossed and turned before extending my arm to the other side of the bed. Empty. I swore I saw Shu lying there just a minute ago...

Like hell I would apologize.

After two more nights I finally decided that I was hell better off without him. How could life be any different if Shuichi wasn't around? I could still move, breathe, what not... what would be the difference?

Being in commune at last with the greater world of aloneness, I jumped out of bed feeling freedom for the first time in what seemed to be forever. I walked towards the bathroom, smug and victorious.

Hah. Silence at last. No more bickering, no more torrents of irrational jealousies, no more Shuichi. Come to think of it, perhaps I've always wanted to be free from him if it weren't for the fact that he was just so damned cute while he was sleeping. I turned the faucet on and dipped my hands in cool water before splashing it on my face.

_Stop thinking of him_, I mentally berated myself as I looked up to face the mirror in front of me. I blinked. Was it just me, or did the fog form the word 'Apologize'? I stood their suspended. _Maybe it was just me,_ I decided after a few minutes of deliberation and took a shower.

I checked my itinerary. Since Shu was no longer in my life no one was here to cook and I would rather spend money than choke on my own creation. Unfortunately, culinary skills were never handed down to me by my mother. Besides, it was already noon, plenty of good cuisine awaits.

There it was, my usual life, experienced again. _It wasn't that hard now was it, Eiri?_ I said to myself as I took my time strolling on the sidewalk, admiring the view of the big city.

A group of skimpy dressed girls giggled as I passed by. If I were to assess, the pink, blue, and sparkles ensemble has never suited well with me and in all honesty, it did not quite suit with those three. And I simply detest it when they grab their pink mobile phones and call up their girlfriends, giggling in high pitched tones, to get over here so they could gang up on Yuki Eiri for an autograph.

I could almost sympathize with the man, only that the man was me so I needed to act fast before Girl Power Plan no. 1, "Gang up on Yuki" was formed. I hastily entered the nearest store I could find.

"Good day, monsieur," A heavily perfumed saleslady appeared quite suddenly in front of me. She was a picture of pristine ecru, with her long mass of red hair resting on her shoulders. "What can I do for you?"

"Looking around," I said before retracing. "I'm sorry, I am actually looking for a scent for a special friend," I rephrased, thinking about Shuichi.

She smiled at the mention of "Special". It must have been her favorite word. "Follow me please, sir. We have a beautiful array of scents you might like," she winked as she lead the way.

Hmm... what scent would be great on Shu... She handed me a sample bottle from one of the racks and sprayed a considerable amount on my wrist. "Try."

I raised my wrist to my nose while I berated myself for absently thinking of Shu again. The scent was sweet, not completely masculine yet not quite feminine. It was that scent that reminded you of a fully bloomed spring flower, soft scented and easing. "What do you call this scent?"

"Apologise."

I almost dropped my jaw. "Excuse me?" Did I really lack that much sleep that my senses are too dulled?

"It's the latest scent in France, Apologise," and she had said this casually.

Merely coincidence? Perhaps, but the events that happened afterwards were as disturbing as the first.  
Fearing malnutrition I set off to my favorite restaurant and was promptly seated.

"Would you like a menu sir or your usual?" The waiter (who I remember was named Chrys) asked.

"I would like to have today's special, if you don't mind," I answered genially. One of the reasons why I loved this restaurant was because of their daily specials. It was never the same thing but always better than the last.

"It will take a few minutes, Sir, if you don't mind?"

I nodded, not that impatient when it comes to food. Besides, I was fully rewarded when the dish did arrive. The texture was silky against my tongue. It had a beautiful mixture of wine and honey and the tenderness of the meat was too good to be true. It was indeed one of the best lunches I've ever had. "My compliments to the chef," I said after the meal, "May I ask the name of this masterpiece?" I motioned to sip my coffee.

"Hmm... I remember the chef called it.. Apologiase? Forgive my ignorance sir, would you mind if I a.. sir, are you all right?"

I think I choked. Did I hear that right? I think I'm becoming delusional.

By the middle of the afternoon I ended up visiting my psychologist. I could no longer take the following turn of events:

While I was walking around the park I dropped by a traveling store that sold high quality shirts for a low price. I looked through the collection and bought one with a brand name of "Apology". While I passed by the children's playground, a group of kids were shouting "Apologize" in what seemed to me as a choral opus. On my way to the parking lot, a man stood on a park bench preaching, "Repent for thy sins!"

All these _incidents_ were just too coincidental!

"**What the hell is going on?!**" I screamed in irritation at my Psychologist.

"Calm down Mr. Yuki," Doctor Anthemum said in his calm voice. "Let me retrace the events."

I breathed, counted to ten and eased against my seat.

Dr. Anthemum cleared his throat, "From the information I have gathered so far, all these odd events have happened ever since Shuichi's departure which would only lead me to one conclusion and perhaps would be the only solution for your dilemma."

"And that is?" I raised my eyebrows, expecting him to say it.

"You should-"

The world was against me.

"-stop drinking too much Mr. Yuki. Too much alcohol damages the brain. The more alcohol you consume, the more your delusions will occur."

I was suddenly incensed. "What the hell am I paying you for? Aren't you supposed to tell me that my problem was not apologizing to Shuichi and if I don't these symptoms of loneliness and destitution without him will never vanish?" My hands were poised to kill, they were around my doctor's neck.

"Seriously Mr. Yuki, if you already know your problem in the first place, why did you waste a considerable amount of time dodging that small fact?"

"Oh." I was completely dumbstruck.

"If you will unhand me, I shall give you the bill."

I let the doctor go before slumping back to my seat. Now I had another posing problem: How to Apologize.

I was thinking of various strategies, one of which would require a vast amount of flowers, sweets and a card. Another option would be to write a letter of apology, which, with my writing skills, would be as easy as a mechanic fixing a broken engine. I could also call him and if that doesn't work, i'll ask his bestfriend, Hiro, to act as my go-between. The last option (and definitely the most degrading one) would be to go there myself and apologize.

After two hours of thinking I opted for my second option. The first was too extravagant and idiotic that I can't even believe I thought of it. Only love-sick teenagers would fall for such tricks. Yes, this is what desperation does to you. It makes you hysterical, causes delusions, and guides you to the valley of irrationality.

I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing. My hands moved, glided like the swans and soared like the eagles to their freedom... no words came but a lousy "I'm sorry". I crumpled and threw it over my shoulder.

I was near to my limit. One more night without him and I swear... Mika is coming to visit with men in white coats as entourage. I paced.

Should I call him? Why the hell should I? What the hell did I do in the first place to warrant such a desperate position? Maybe I should call him? But what if he won't answer? No, Shu loves me, I know he will. He suffered me before, why not now?

I paused. _What if he found someone else?_  
I think my heart paused at the thought and something near to dread consumed me. _Impossible_

_But anything_** is**_ possible..._, A small voice within me whispered. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. One, two, three... no one answered. I caught my breath and dialed Hiro's number. After two rings, he picked up the phone.

"Where's Shu?" I demanded.

"Hah? What? Who the hell is this? Eiri? You sumbtch, I should ask you the same question. I haven't seen him for a week," he barked angrily.

"What?" I was, again, at a loss for words.

"You probably said something that upset him so much that he left the studio without a note, damn you. He's probably at home, crying! I hope after the week away from you he'd forget about you and go for that new neighbor he has. She's probably more sensible and she's..."

I dropped the call and rushed to my car. Damn hell. Damn coolness. Damn that woman if she ever makes a move on my property. I will literally skin her and as for Shu, if he ever does consent, I am going to make him pay for treason.

I abruptly stepped on the breaks, jumped out of my car and ran-walked towards Shu's door. I slammed my fist against the door.

He can be away for a week, I can handle that. He can bend me to apologize, I can understand that, maybe it was about time I did. But in no way am I going to tolerate any form of treachery and duplicity! If I ever find out that he even dared to replace me... I will personally see to it that-

The door opened and behind it was a pale-skinned red head in an elegant cheongsam. My heart palpitated faster than usual when I noted the creases on her skirt and the undone collar. I moved her from my path, not caring if I was too rude, not caring who she is, and stalked up to Shuichi's room.

I have never felt this infuriated. I slammed my fist against his room until he opened it, looking a bit irritated when he did.

'What?" He snapped.

Before he could even recognize who I was I pushed him inside the room, locked the door, and simultaneously kissed him. I think I caught him in surprise since his eyes widened as I pushed him down the goddamned clutter he called a bed. When I felt him relax against me, I broke the kiss and hissed, "Who the hell was that woman?"

It was a pity that I had to disturb his look of contentment.

"W-who?"

"That woman who opened the door," I refreshed.

"Oh her!"

"Tell me," I ordered, becoming slightly annoyed with the smug look on his face.

He smirked, "Jealous?"

"Like hell I am."

"You sound like .." I drowned his words with a torrid kiss. Damn him. I could think of many ways to make him pay for such character degradation but as of the moment, I think I'm due to this.

"Why did you come here?" He asked, an hour later, snuggling against me.

"Answer my question first."

He sighed. "Well, that woman happened to be the saleslady you met earlier today."

When I though about it, yes, she did look familiar.

"How..." I lost my footing. "Wait... you intentionally stayed here, didn't you? And dispatched your minions to torment me!" I jumped out of bed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Well, that's one way to put it."

"You even bribed the children... and that man!"

"Wait... what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're evil..." I stepped back, aghast. I couldn't believe my poor idiotic Shu could even think of something as diabolical as that.

"Wait. Why are _you_ here?" Shu stood up, buttoning his shirt and tilting his head to one side.

The question in itself brought me back to my purpose. I composed myself. "I came here to apologize," I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me?" he called out sweetly. "What was that?"

"I said, I came here to apologize..." I mumbled louder.

He jumped in what could be described as a 10 meter dash, and clung to me. "Yay! Yuki! yukiyukiyukiyukiyuki!"

I was tempted to take my words back. In my opinion, this was the worst decision I have ever made. But now, I think I can sleep soundly. After that one week interlude, I think having this idiot back is better than not having him at all.

"Come on Yuki, say that again," he teased.

"I'm sorry," I grumbled as he led me out of his room.

"I can't hear you. Come on honey, don't be shy," he purred and draped himself around me.

Then again, maybe not.

We climbed down the steps, nearly falling off thanks to Shu's antics. If it weren't for the fact that I know this kid is madly in love with me I would have thought he was living for the mere purpose of killing me.

Miraculously, we reached the ground floor safely and was met by not one, mind you, but five pairs of eyes. One was the red headed lady which I knew later on was named Requiem, the second one was my Psychologist who also happened to be the waiter in the restaurant, Hiro's death glare, Mika's amused look and my brother-in-law's near to murderous look.

I later on found out, in the middle of dinner, that Miss Requiem and Mr. Anthemum were dispatched by Shuichi himself, for the other instances he claimed innocence. I silently concluded otherwise lest another argument would ensue. God know I don't need another one.

"So, why _were_ you fighting?" Hiro asked, a bit curious.

"He broke my favorite mug," Shuichi answered simply, glutting himself with dessert. "-Really Requiem, this is good stuff," he commented.

"Why, thank you Shuichi," She smiled in response.

- -"He _what_?!"

"I broke his favorite mug," I repeated. Seriously, these people ought to have their ears checked. Repeating is quite an annoying task.

"That was _it_?!"

I sighed. What more was there to expect, knowing how Shuichi was. More importantly, why do I even suffer them?

The world is indeed against me.

Fin

* * *

Notes

Yes, I am vain. It's something I've come to grips with. Again, I would like to thank Requiem for the idea (and your grandfather too).

Thank you so much for your gracious comments. I'm inspired.

... Yes I know i'm vain. -sweatdrops-


End file.
